ho_and_pifandomcom-20200214-history
DSA
The Diamond Space Agency or DSA was founded on 450 AD, 1,615 years ago, by "The One" Scheyermann on a planet known as Ceowei. DSA has survived through 73 generations so far. History DSA was founded as a hereditary government with an absolute monarch, 1,615 years ago, and remains as one. DSA overthrew the Holy Roman Empire on Ceowei in 1598 by Hermann Schmidt and took place of the German Empire and Weimar Republic until 1933 when Nazi Germany rose to power. In 1943, DSA rose to power again by Reinhold Lindemann, and replaced Nazi Germany. In 1957, a group of entities known as The Oberstraufen saw the destruction within the human race on Ceowei and enslaved everyone but humans under German heritage. Humans with German heritage were to be sent along with Ceowei to an alternate universe to be tortured for the crimes committed under German heritage until they died. But due to a malfunction in The Oberstraufen's technology, Ceowei was sent to Whiteford and it's universe. Along with the malfunction sending DSA to Whiteford's universe, some of The Oberstraufen's technology was sent along and majorly advanced DSA. One of the most important technologies that DSA has discovered in the wreckage is how to convert energy to matter with almost no loss and vice versa. Production DSA is partially a corpocracy, the citizens build their own corporations and let them mature, then DSA will buy the corporation, expand and innovate off of that corporation. Depending on the corporation and how willing the CEO is willing to sell it for. Spaceships * The Imperium Series * The Eris Series * The Horus Series * The Orion Series * The Osiris Series * The Mixcoatl Series * The Tezcatlipoca Series Statistics DSA officials have released the number of civilians within DSA space which is currently 27 trillion citizens. Govermental Information Foreign Relations DSA is a member of The Germanic Federation and The Coalition. DSA currently has a non-aggression pact with HSA, WSC, and LSP. DSA also has a guarantee independence agreement with LSP. DSA is currently helping WSC with Classified. HSA is currently a vassal of DSA. Foreign Policy By default, DSA will defend it's allies if they are attacked, but we won't help them if they are the ones attacking, exceptions can apply. Governmental Structure Overview DSA has a hybrid of a government, it is an absolute monarchy stacked on-top of a constitutional, representative democracy. Relation of Powers The government is seperated into the Imperator and the Parliament. The Imperator is the head of state and government, and is also a hereditarial position and oversees and consults the Parliament. The Imperator also shares executive power with the Prime Minister. The Imperator is a hereditarial office and may be replaced if the 13 Veritasians are unanimous in their decision, which then the position goes to the closest relative. The Parliament consists of the Congradium, The Prime Minister, and The Veritasium. The Congradium is overseen by the two Presidents of the Congradium. The First President oversees the Senate and is elected by the Senate. The Senate consists of 2 Senators per subsector. Senators are elected by the Plebium. The Second President oversees the Plebium and is elected by the public. The Plebium consists of 3 Plebiusi per planet and are elected by the public. The Prime Minister oversees the Council of Ministers and is elected by the Council of Ministers. The Council of Ministers consists of 5 Ministers per sector, elected by the public, and all appointed Ministers by the Imperator. The Veritasium consists of the 13 Veritasians. The 13 Veritasians are selected from the top 13 unbiased and most intelligent of the nation, and oversee the Judicial Council, which consists of Judges appointed by the Veritasium and decide if actions done by The Congradium is constitutional.Category:DSA Category:Page with missing information